An Old 'Friends' Letter
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: When a familiar owl brings two letters to their home, Harry and Ginny must deal with new information about their past. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! i have not read the books so i apologize if stuff is wrong. Summary sucks, story is better. Enjoy my first Harry Potter fanfic!


Her fiery locks were pulled back into a tight bun, keeping her face free of falling locks. All was quiet in the house, for the first time in a long time. Ginny finished cleaning the dishes and wondered into the living room looking for her family. Upon entering the witch was met only by the silence of an empty room. Ginny searched for her family, every room was empty, every nook and cranny that was used as hiding places was filled only with air.

Ginny heard a victory laugh come from outside, her feet carried her forwards until a loud crash caught her attention. The echo it made sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. Ginny backtracked her earlier steps until she was back in the kitchen. Another crash came and the witch couldn't help bit let out a giggle. She walked over to the closed window in the kitchen, like so many times before, and opened it to allow a familiar owl entrance into her home.

The owl greeted her as an old friend, and that she was. The red headed petted her family's owl and snatched the letters tied to each foot. She set the letters down and continued to pet her childhood feathered friend. Memories of her past flooded her mind.

_She was back at home, with her parents and brothers. Charlie was visiting from Romania, so her family was complete. Fred and George were pulling pranks on everyone, Ron was chatting up Charlie, his biggest hero in the youth. Ginny was helping her parents in the kitchen cook Christmas dinner. It was easy to cook do to its small variety in food, but together as a family was all any of the Weasly's truly wanted. A crash sounded through the house to inform the Weasly's they had mail. Ginny ran over to allow the owl in and the Weasly's gathered around the table._

The memory faded away as the owl flew away. A sad smile found its way on the witches face as she watched her friend vanish behind the clouds. Fred hardly ever entered her thoughts anymore, the pain that went along with each mention of him was overwhelmingly sad. Her newly formed teary eyes were glued to the window for a moment longer before she turned to grab the letters.

The first letter was from her parents, she quickly opened it and read the familiar hand writing on the page.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I hope all is well. You haven't written in a while, I understand why it's a crazy time of year for you. You must be nervous and sad but don't be. It's a wonderful thing, as you must remember from growing up, but my darling it will be a wonderful experience for both you and Harry, I promise. How is Harry? Oh, do please try to visit soon, we all moss you-all of you. Look at me, off track as usual. I'm sending you these letters because the other letter was sent here by mistake, its addressed for Harry. It seems an old 'friend' wished to contact him. My dearest child. you are missed, you are loved, and you are always welcomed home. You father sends his love, to you and your kids, and Harry. Don't be sad sweetie, it is a bittersweet experience, painful yet exciting. He'll have so much fun, and Harry will be there for you if you miss your son too much. He'll have so much fun at Hogwarts as you have before him. And remember, Neville is the Her biology teacher, I'm sure he'll keep an eye out for him. _

_help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it -Dumbledore_

_With lots of love,_

_Mom_

Ginny took a deep breath and rolled the letter back up. Her son was finally old enough to attend Hogwarts. Before the memories could attack her mind, she grabbed the letter for her husband and headed towards the main door. It was hard, dealing with the memories that haunted her. Laying in the Chamber of Secrets her first year, up to seeing Hagrid carry Harry's 'dead' body behind Voldemort, and every painful memory in-between. She knew her children wouldn't be exposed to all these dangerous situations since Voldemort was no longer a threat, but she was supposed to worry about her children's safety. Shaking her head clear of the imaged, she twisted the door handle and walked outside.

Her eyes widened as her daughter yelled "stupify" and aimed her wand at her brother. Albus blocked the spell and said "accio broom".

"Oh no you don't" Harry said as he grabbed the broom out of the air. "No flying until you learn how to".

"No flying" corrected Ginny. "unless you're at Hogwarts."

"Yes mum." replied Albus.

"Expectopatrum!" her little girl yelled, aiming her wand at the sky. When nothing happened she grew frustrated, "why can't I do it to?"

Her big brother came to the rescue then and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on, I'll show you how." and with that the little witch was lead by the young wizard to an opening a few feet away.

Both adult's laughed at the sight, they were glad their children were using magic together, but afraid of another explosion caused by the two.

Harry leaned towards Ginny and pecked her check and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Can you believe Albus got his letter already? It seems like just yesterday he was celebrating his first birthday."

"Indeed it does." Ginny said leaning into Harry a bit more. Harry leaned down to kiss the top of Ginny's head and his glasses fell from his face. With a little laugh, Ginny bent down to pick them up, after cleaning them off, she placed them back on his face.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking at the letter in Ginny's hand. Ginny handed him the letter and kissed his cheek. She knew who had sent the letter after one glance of the name. Harry's old 'friend' contacted him for a reason, Ginny knew better than to bring him up, let alone ask Harry about the letter.

"I'll leave you alone. I'll be with the kids if you need anything." and with that Ginny gave him one last kiss before leaving Harry standing alone with an unopened letter in his left hand and his wand in his right.

After standing there for a moment staring at the letter, Harry put his want in his back pocket, and wondered over to a close lawn chair. Careful not to break his wand, Harry saw, never taking his eyes off the letter. With a deep breath filling his lungs, he opened the letter from the name he had purged from his mind.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry for writing to you. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from. Can I just start off saying that I'm sorry. Harry, I truly am. I never really understood how hard it must have been to grow up living without parents, let alone me. My parents hated you, I never knew why until you came home from that school of yours the first time. Magic. The concept of it still amazes me. Well, I apologize for everything that happened to you at home growing up, I truly am sorry. Today, my son got a letter from Hogwarts. I've got a wizard Harry, I've got a wizard in the family. I know what you're thinking, 'that poor boy' but no Harry, you don't understand, I couldn't be more thrilled for him. He has so many questions, questions I do not have answers to. I'm not writing this asking you to answer them, no he'll get his answers at Hogwarts. I'm writing this letter to apologize for everything. For making fun of you, for making everyone at school hate you, for making up lies about you. You saved my life in the tunnel and I repay you by lying to my parents and saying you hurt me. .I said so many things about your parents, I do not know enough ways to apologize for that. I do not seek your forgiveness, for I do not deserve it. I'm writing you this letter to say 'I'm sorry'. You are not a waste of space Harry Potter, I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you were. I named my son after you, hope you're not mad. Harry got his letter and is leaving for Hogwarts next month along with people just like him. If my boy grows up to be half the man you were, I would be the proudest dad in the world. Harry, don't forgive me, for I don't deserve your forgiveness. But please, Harry, please be happy, you deserve that and so much more. I hope my boy doesn't grow up like me, I hope he will grow up to be like you in all the ways that I know I could never be. _

_Sincerely,_

_your horrible brat of a cousin,_

_Dudley_

Harry stared at the letter in his hands for a long time. Time flew by, buys Harry was lost in his thoughts. Every memory he had every pushed out of his mind was flying back to him. Dudley yelling about his presents, Dudley at the zoo, Dudley and his friends beating him up making everyone hate him, Dudley in the tunnel with the Demantor, Dudley telling him he wasn't a waste of space, Dudley, Dudley, Dudley. Harry sat in silence, stuck in the past for a long time. Harry only moved when he heard a loud, bloody scream full the air. Harry jumped upright, letter in hand and ran over to where his family stood.

"...Why can't my Patronis be a steed?" Albus screeched.

"Because I'm more awesome than you!"

"Hey now." Ginny quickly intervened. "No need to go there. Your Patronis symbolizes your spirit, or your spirit animal." Harry knew she was trying to dumb it down for them, with it being a higher magic lesson.

" A steed uh?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow. "You know a steed it..."

"yeah yeah yeah." interrupted Albus. "A steed is your Patronis."

The comment earned a smile from both Harry and Ginny. "Yes" started Harry cautiously. "but it was also your grandfather's Patronis." The statement earned both young eyes to go huge. With their attention on him, Harry retold then the story of his third year at Hogwarts. This time being the first that he mentioned how he thought the Patronis was his father's at first.

As the story came to an end, the children wanted to do as the always did, act out the adventures of Harry Potter. Harry and Ginny sat in each other's arms, watching the youngsters play. "So Dudley." Harry paused, Ginny knew Dudley was a hard subject for Harry ever since he first attended Hogwarts all those many years ago. "Dudley had a boy." another paused silence filled the air, Ginny didn't mind though. "He named him Harry." his voice was now a whisper. A tear feel from his green eyes, Ginny hated seeing the strongest man she ever knew seem so broken. "Harry, he's a wizard. Wow that sentence seems weird in the third person." Ginny knew Hagrid's words by heart when he told Harry his was a wizard. 'Yer' a wizard Harry'. Harry spoke again bringing Ginny out of her thoughts. "He got his letter in the mail Dudley said he would be the proudest dad in the world if his son grew up to be half the man I was." Harry was staring off into the distance, but his mind was seeing only those of the many flashbacks that haunted him. " he said he was sorry." Harry whispered so low Ginny had to strain herself to hear. "He said he was sorry." Harry repeated himself.

Harry was crying now, Ginny hated seeing him cry, more than anything she wished happiness for him. Ginny didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything, she just gave her husband a reassuring kiss and snuggled into him a bit more. Together they sat watching their kids reenact their time at Hogwarts. Harry was still crying, Ginny felt the tears soak her hair.

* * *

Footsteps grew closer and Dudley knew it was his son. Dudley put down the list he got along with the letter to Hogwarts informing parents of all the supplies needed for a school year. A smile grew on his face as he was handed a letter from his son. "Thanks Harry." was all Dudley had time for before his son was out the door. "Ay! Where are you off to Harry?" he yelled trying to reach his energetic son.

"Sorry dad!" yelled the eleven year old. "Sean invited me over to his house for a game of soccer. I'll be back in time for dinner, promise!" and with that Harry Dursley was out the door running to his friends house.

A smile grew as Dudley looked down at the letter in his hands. The smile quickly left his face when he saw who had sent it. _Harry Potter_ he thought. Dudley took a deep breath before opening the letter and reading the words his cousin wrote.

_Dear Dudley, _

_I'm glad to hear you got a wizard in the family, what fantastic news! Harry, you named him Harry? Why? I am a poor example of a man, if you only knew the blood I had on my hands you would not see me as a 'good man'. There was a war that took place a few years back, your boy will learn about it in a few months, the war was between me and Voldemort-the person responsible for my parents death. And I went to Hogwarts in a desperate attempt to find a way to kill him. In the end, yes I managed to end his overdue life, but at the cost of so many innocent lives. Friends of mine, family members, innocent children who went to Hogwarts to simply learn magic, all dead because of me. There is not a day that goes by that I do not grieve for their lost lives. I know your Harry will probably tell you all about this, but since I know you'll end up hearing about it, I want it to be from me. I am no hero Dudley, but I hope that one day your boy grows into one. My boy, he too got his letter this year and will be attending Hogwarts next month. Maybe our sons will cross paths, maybe they will become friends. Hogwarts is a great place, which holds many dangers, but dangers are found everywhere if you look close enough. I'm sure he'll be fine, I mean I managed to come out alive every year. When Harry, your son, comes home in a year, or maybe even for Christmas he'll tell you all the stories I never got to. You'll hear of his classes, his friends, his bedroom, what house he's in-which you will find out in due time Dudley-. He'll speak of potions and spells, flying broom sticks, ghosts, Quiditch and talking mail. When he comes home I don't think he'll ever be able to look at a muggle picture the same. Harry Dursley will tell you all about Hogwarts, all about his friends, all about the adventures he managed to find, all the secrets he uncovered, all the magic he's seen, but Dudley I promise you, your son will come home and tell you about the family he found at Hogwarts. Prepare yourself for the never ending stories I only wished I could have shared with somebody. Your parents were horrible, you were horrible, I dreaded coming home for summer every year, one year it even brought tears to my eyes knowing of the horrors I would encounter walking through the doors of number 4 Private Drive. I almost guarantee anyone who watched my childhood would say I was abused. Hogwarts was my home from the moment Hagrid took me away on my eleventh birthday, I never called number 4 Private Drive my home, or even my house ever again. All that said, I never hated you Dudley. I envied you for growing up with loving parents, parents who you could look up to and say 'that's my mum' or 'yup, that's my dad', I never had that. I envied you because you had friends, you had food, you were never abused, but hated you is something I could never have done. At the end of the day, whether you knew it or not, we were family nothing more nothing less. I never hated you Dudley, I only envied you for having what I could never have, and I cannot forgive you, for there is no way for me to blame you in a situation that was out of either of our control. I would never change a thing that happened in our childhood, for it made me into who I am today, and though it is not a 'hero', but a man with blood on his hands, I am still grateful for what my past gave me the strength to do in a desperate moment of need. Dudley, you wished for my happiness, yet you would have killed me if I was ever happy growing up. You have changed Big-D, I can tell simply from reading your words, and from what I can tell, you changed into a better man than your father and well, isn't that kinda the whole point in growing up? 'Becoming a better person than your parents, learning from there mistakes', I guess I'll never truly know, but I learned from your parents mistakes, so I guess that's something. Yes Dudley, I am happy. I married the most wonderful women in either of our worlds, and together we had three beautiful children; Albus, James and Lily. I love them so much, they are the light of my life. I know what you're thinking Big-D, 'James and Lily Potter? Of course he would name his kids after his parents' and your wrong. If I was going to name my children after the parental figures in my life their names would be Siruis and Minerva. But yes, I chose James and Lily because they gave everything for me, literally, and this was the only thing I could think to give back to them. I personally hope your son grows into the man you have become, you changed Dudley Dursley, for the better, and I am proud of you. Yes, you're a tad late mate, but better late than never ay? You were not, are not, and will never be a horrible cousin. _

_The boy who ruined your childhood,_

_Harry Potter _

Dudley read the letter over and over until his eyes were blurry from the water forming. It only took a few seconds once the letter hit the wooden desk for the tears to race down his face. _I'm sorry Harry_ Dudley thought to himself as he hung his head low. _I don't care what you say, who you say is dead from the war. You were, are, and always will be a hero in my eyes. _Dudley sat there lost in his thoughts until his son came home hours later.

"Dad." he said. "Mum said dinners ready." and after a moment of silence passed once more, Dudley wiped his eyes clear of the tears, and placed a smile on his face. _Harry Potter is a hero, he may not know it but I do, and I will make sure my son knows he was named after the strongest man I have ever been blessed with knowing. _


End file.
